


Hot Dog And Milkshake

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Friendship/Lust, Hand Jobs, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Fluff, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke Is Such A Slut, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mirror Sex, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spontaneous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first day of their new tour and Ashton was freaking out. Luke took it up to him to try and calm his best friend down. By calming down, Luke had other things in mind; things that Ashton could not even think of. Ashton could still remember that day when he had gone to Michael’s house for the first time to meet up with the guys. They were introducing themselves and Luke had said ‘hey I’m Luke and I like hotdog and milkshake’, causing Michael and Calum to snicker behind their hands. After so many years, Ashton had finally understood what that had meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dog And Milkshake

“Will you stop?” Calum asked when Ashton opened another bottle of water and downed half of the content in one go. “And relax, ok?” he added as he looked at Ashton’s right leg that had been bouncing uncontrollably for the past twenty minutes. “You’re making us all nervous.”

“Sorry. I can’t help it. I’m just really nervous.”

“Come on,” Michael urged. “You’re acting like this is the first time you’re going on stage.”

“I know but this is a different tour, with a completely different set list. What if something goes wrong? What if I make a mistake?”

Michael sighed and took a seat next to the older lad, patting his shoulder. “Ashton, we’ve rehearsed our ass off for this; nothing’s gonna go wrong.”

“I don’t know about anything going wrong but if you keep drinking water at this rate, you’re definitely going to need a pee break after the second song,” Calum laughed to lighten the mood, when he saw Ashton bringing the bottle to his lips again.

“Shit,” the older boy mumbled as he looked at the three empty plastic bottles in front of him and the nearly empty one that he had in one hand.

“Pee break? Why not do it right on stage and shower the front rows?” Michael laughed.

“That’s disgusting,” Calum made a face but laughed nonetheless, also causing Ashton to laugh.

“Hey my lovelies. What have you been doing?” Luke asked as he entered the dressing room, immediately making his way to one of the couches and dropping himself on it.

“Nothing,” Calum smiled. “Where have you been?”

“Just wandering in the corridors. Wow, you look nervous,” Luke looked at Ashton and stated.

“Is it really that obvious?”

“Really Luke? Did you have to remind him of that? We were just trying to take his mind off things,” Michael rolled his eyes, slapping Luke at the back of his head.

“Ow… what was that for?”

“For being a jerk.”

Ashton closed his eyes and let their voices fade away. He took a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind. Everything would be fine; all he had to do was, focus. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible. Looking at the clock, he let his eyes follow the second hand. There were roughly fifty-seven minutes before they actually went on stage. Fifty-seven more minutes before the tour officially began. Fifty-seven minutes before he possibly made a fool out of himself, on stage, in front of thousands of people.

“Fuck it!” Ashton said and got to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

He grabbed another bottle of water and walked to the door. “For a stroll. I can’t keep sitting still. I feel like it’s driving me nuts.”

“Go talk to him,” Calum mumbled to Michael, the moment the door closed.

“No, you do it. You’re better with words,” Michael shook his head.

“I don’t know what to say. I mean, I’m nervous too but he looks like he’s freaking out.”

“You’re right. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“Guys,” Luke said, causing the other two to look at him as if they had completely forgotten he was still there. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“You?” Michael frowned. “What are you gonna do?”

“Take his mind off things and try to calm him down in less than fifty-three minutes.”

“You’re sure about this?” Calum looked at the blonde with uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Luke linked his fingers together and stretched his arms in front of him, cracking his fingers at the same time, before getting up and following the drummer’s footsteps.

The blonde looked to his right and to his left in the corridor, trying to figure out which way the older boy had gone. Meanwhile, Ashton zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet before moving to the sink. He looked at his reflection and sighed. His friends were right; he looked like a wreck. Splashing some cool water onto his face, he leant against the sink and stared at the remaining water that went down the drain. What was happening to him? He had felt nervous before going on stage before but that was different. He felt like he could not get a grasp of himself, like his body was reacting yes but not in the way he wanted it to. He wanted to feel the excitement and joy of starting a new tour, a new chapter in their career but he simply could not. Instead, he just felt numb or scared at times but nothing close to happiness. He could not, he could not let anything wrong happen because it was not just him; that involved his friends too.

Ashton lifted his head to look at the door when he heard it close. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking in on you,” Luke said as he moved closer to the other boy. “You’re ok?”

“Yeah, why? Calum and Michael sent you?”

“Huh… nope. I came on my own. You didn’t look fine when you left.”

“I’m fine Luke.”

“You’re sure?”

“Hmm…” the drummer nodded and Luke moved to stand behind him, placing his hands on the other boy’s shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“Shh… no more talking. Just let me, ok? Close your eyes.”

Hesitantly, Ashton did as he was told and closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out through his mouth. Luke gently moved his fingers and thumbs around, kneading the muscles in Ashton’s shoulders, soothing them, while he looked at Ashton’s face in the mirror. The older boy relaxed into the touch and he exhaled deeply. It seemed like Luke’s hands were magically calming him down, which was something he had been trying to do for the past half an hour but had kept failing. Again opening his eyes, Ashton was going to thank Luke but the moment he opened his mouth, Luke shook his head and Ashton stayed silent. He kept his eyes on Luke, who stared back into his eyes in the mirror. They kept the eye contact as Luke slowly trailed his hands along Ashton’s biceps and down his arms, to lace their fingers together. Ashton frowned but he kept looking into Luke’s blue eyes; part of him was curious as to what the younger boy was up to.

Luke ran his tongue across his bottom lip, from right to left, to stop and tug on his piercing. He leant forward and pressed his lips to the side of the drummer’s neck while keeping his eyes on the other boy and watching his reaction and expression. When Ashton did not pull away, Luke moved closer and pressed his chest against Ashton’s back. His mouth kept leaving light kisses to the other boy’s skin and Ashton blinked a few times, resisting the urge to close his eyes. The younger boy let go of one of Ashton’s hands and wrapped it around his waist. The feather-like kisses to Ashton’s neck turned into nibbling and Luke slipped his hand under Ashton’s black tank top. Ashton almost hissed when Luke’s cold hand made contact with his stomach but he bit his lips and restrained himself. Hissing while his best friend’s hand was pressed against his tummy just did not feel like the right thing to do.

The younger boy let go of Ashton’s other hand and then guided both his hands to the waistline of the other boy’s jeans. Without wasting time, he unbuckled Ashton’s belt and unzipped his jeans. The drummer again closed his eyes and gasped when Luke slipped a hand in his boxers. Luke bit the pierced side of his lower lip as he moved his hand around; rubbing Ashton’s penis with the tip of his fingers. Ashton again tensed up at the action. Out of everything that Luke could have done, he had seriously not expected him to do that. That was wrong and disturbing on so many levels. Sensing the older boy’s apprehension, Luke again pressed his lips to the other boy’s neck, kissing the spot before letting his tongue slip past his lips to taste Ashton’s skin. He licked along the boy’s neck from his shoulder to his earlobe. Glancing at Ashton’s reflection, Luke tugged on the lobe before letting his tongue lick the shell of Ashton’s ear.

Ashton hummed, leaning against Luke’s chest and relaxing his body. The younger boy instantly smiled against Ashton’s ear and using his free hand, he pushed the other boy’s jeans and boxers out of the way, causing Ashton to let out a breathy sigh when his penis made contact with the cool air. Luke took the soft flesh into his hand and tugged on it lightly; with Ashton’s clothes out of the way, it was easier for him to execute his task. As one hand kept working around Ashton’s penis, he buried his other hand into the older boy’s hair, his fingers laced through the messy locks. The younger boy tugged on a handful of Ashton’s hair and guided the other boy’s mouth to his own, kissing him. Ashton, who had only been standing there the whole time, reached for a fistful of Luke’s hair and pulled him in front of him, to be able to kiss him better.

Luke gasped into the other boy’s mouth and Ashton only smiled against his lips. Creasing his eyebrows, Luke trailed a hand up the drummer’s chest and pinched his nipple hard, twisting the bud between his fingers; it was Ashton’s turn to gasp. Luke took the liberty to slip his tongue past Ashton’s parted lips and into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the other boy’s tongue and licked the side and roof of his mouth as his hand never stopped moving around Ashton’s penis, which was hardening against his palm. The younger boy directed his mouth from the drummer’s mouth to his jaw and then left a series of wet kisses along his jawline, to again stop at the side of his neck and bite on the skin. The older boy pulled him away, by tugging on his hair, and shook his head negatively; if Luke kept going, it would definitely leave a mark and he did not want that.

Smiling, Luke dropped to his knees and pulled Ashton’s pants further down his thighs. He locked eyes with Ashton and licked the underside of the other boy’s penis. Without wasting time, he took Ashton’s erection into his mouth and sucked on it. He pulled back slightly and then took it into his mouth again. The younger boy repeated the process over and over again, smiling when Ashton moaned as he took his balls in his hand. Ashton groaned when his knees buckled and Luke’s teeth grazed his penis; Luke’s mouth felt so good around him that it was making him weak. Pulling away, the younger boy pushed Ashton against the wall that was beside the sink and then inched closer to him, again taking his penis into his mouth. He suck powerfully around the hardened length, hollowing his cheeks and pulling away with a pop every now and then to lick the head before repeating the action again.

Guiding one of his hand to his zipper, Luke opened his own jeans and pulled out his own erection. He pulled away from Ashton and fisted his penis as he breathed heavily on the head. Ashton closed his eyes and bit his lower lips as Luke’s hand slid up and down along the length of his penis. He bucked his hips forward, thrusting into the younger boy’s hand when he stopped to tease the head of his erection with his thumb. Reaching down, he buried a hand into Luke’s hair when the other boy again took his penis into his mouth. The drummer turned his head to the side and breathed unevenly through his open mouth while looking at their reflection in the mirror as Luke sucked him hard, massaged his balls with one hand and pumped his own penis at the same time. Instinctively, Ashton thrust into Luke’s mouth.

“Not so deep. I’ve got to be on stage in 30 mins,” Luke pulled away and coughed.

“Sorry,” Ashton panted, not sounding sorry at all.

The younger boy shook his head and got to his feet. He pressed his lips to Ashton’s, kissing him fully, and lifted the boy’s top up, exposing his chest. Their lips moved together as one of Luke’s hand played with Ashton’s nipples, alternating between them, and his other hand pumped his penis. Luke gasped into the other boy’s mouth whilst his hand moved faster and faster. The drummer cupped the side of Luke’s face, his fingers curling at his nape, and sucked his tongue into his mouth before tugging on his pierced lip. Luke pulled away and cursed, spilling his load onto Ashton’s stomach. He pressed his forehead against Ashton as he momentarily tried to catch his breath before smiling. Again going on his knees, he looked into the other boy’s eyes as he licked the cum off his stomach, causing him to curse.

Once he was done, he pressed a kiss to Ashton’s hipbone before directing his attention to the boy’s penis. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it, pulling away to lick the underside before repeating the same thing again. Luke mouth eagerly moved around the older boy’s penis while one of his hands was wrapped at the base and pumped it, and his other hand played with his balls. Ashton gripped the side of the counter tightly with one hand and fisted Luke’s hair with the other as he tried his best to not fall on his face. He squeezed his eyes close and thrust into Luke’s mouth steadily. It was only a matter of minutes and he came hard into Luke’s mouth. Luke swallowed everything and ran his tongue along his lips before pressing a kiss to the head of Ashton’s penis.

“Hotdog and milkshake,” he mumbled as he lightly pumped the penis that he still had in hand.

Ashton rested his head against the wall as he tried to steady his breathing. He could still remember that day when he had gone to Michael’s house for the first time to meet up with the guys. They were introducing themselves and Luke had said _‘hey I’m Luke and I like hotdog and milkshake’_ , causing Michael and Calum to snicker behind their hands. After so many years, Ashton had finally understood what that had meant and he felt rather stupid. He opened his eyes when Luke kissed him and he could taste himself on the other boy’s tongue. Luke smiled at him before straightening his clothes and urging Ashton to do the same.

“Oh, man, you’ve really messed up my hair,” Luke groaned as he looked in the mirror, trying to fix his hair.

“Sorry about that.”

“Fuck! I look like a wreck.”

“Luke, you look good,” Ashton laughed reassuringly.

“No, I don’t. My lips are swollen.”

“Yeah? And I have the hint of a hickey on my neck,” the older boy stated, pointing to the spot on his neck.

Luke shrugged. “It’s not like anyone’s gonna see that; it’s barely visible.”

“Exactly, no one’s gonna care if your lips are swollen.”

“Ok, let’s go,” the younger boy said after taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, just chill,” Ashton patted his shoulder as they walked down the corridor to their dressing room only to find Michael and Calum exiting the room. “Where are you going?”

“To the stage? Hello, we have a show to play. Ring any bell?” Michael rolled his eyes. “It’s about time you two showed up.”

“Are you feeling better?” Calum asked as he moved closer to Ashton.

Ashton smiled. “Yeah, loads.”

“What’s that on your pants?” Michael asked and three pairs of eyes turned to look at the spot that Michael was pointing to.

“No, you didn’t,” Calum said in disbelief.

“Hotdog and milkshake,” Luke shrugged and kept walking.

“You’re just a slut, you know that?” Michael called to the younger boy, who only laughed loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. what do you think about it?


End file.
